Turning the Tables
by Defying Reality
Summary: It was out of frustration that he said those words. "Can't you stop being a monster?" And those words were met with an abrupt silence that halted him in his rant. "…" He breathed. For a while, they just stared at each other.
1. Chapter 1

It was out of frustration that he said those words.

"Can't you stop being a monster!?"

And those words were met with an abrupt silence that halted him in his rant.

He breathed. For a while, they just stared at each other.

A small part of his mind reveled in the realization that he had never looked at him eye to eye before. It had dreadful timing and he brushed it to the back of his mind.

"Wh-?"

"What do you mean by that, Satoshi-sama?" the white-winged figure spoke in an even tone, but his eyes were blazing, burning him down where he stood.

Time seemed to have stopped.

"Wh-what?" It came out with such a high-pitch tone, it made him feel sick and stupid.

But it seems that the blonde ignored it, unwilling to break the conversation for the sake of mocking him.

"Why do you ask?"

"…"

The angel looked away, as though he had concluded on something.

Now he felt irritated.

What has the monster come to conclusion with, when he had made no head or tail of anything!

Meanwhile, the blonde turned away and let himself fade out of his sight. The angel wondered why he even bothered to ask anyway. The answer is going to be the same anyway.

Isn't it…?


	2. Chapter 2

The rain poured.

From the safety of his apartment, he peered out onto the dark empty streets.

He could not sleep.

That was the first time he had ever spoke to him, now that he think of it. All the other times, he had simply brushed him aside, asked him to go away, to leave him alone, to just stop it! Although it was not much of a conversation, basically made up of his rants and his dissatisfaction with the angel's behavior… and the angel's strange response… Another first.

And the first time, he had looked him eye to eye.

His face had been solemn. His eyes were alive like molten lava… golden, beautiful and even mysterious…

And he had thought that Krad could not look anything but insane. It did not occur to him that he had not bothered to look at him even once. Though there was nothing to be surprised about. Before he had even manifested within him, he had already hated the angel with all his heart. And so did his ancestors before him…

And Krad… had been hated right from the beginning.

That just… did not sit well with him.

* * *

He had seen this countless times before… Many, many times… The dream… His creator's dream, but… he is dead, so this is his own dream.

The image of a large canvas spilled out into the dark space before the artist.

_The protector… whose duty to stand guard reins forever... He shall be strong… overwhelming… rough yet mysterious… like the terrain of a forest… under the endless night sky…_

_… The Black Wings_

_And the one… made to keep him company for eternity… like a drop of the sun from the heavens… like golden honey… beautiful and pure… like a dove…_

_And… His name is…_

The artist stopped… then cackled a sad laugh… As the artist looked upon him, he could feel the artist's dread, dejection and disappointment seep through every fiber of his being.

_No._

The artist looked away, seemingly at the image before him. But the painted melted away into nothingness. Still the artist stood looking into nothingness.

_I am a failure… I cannot live up to that name…_

_I am sorry, Krad. I failed…_

_But I will not fail you… I will not fail you!_

* * *

There is an uneasy feeling in his chest.

Satoshi stared blankly at the scenery that flashed by as he sat in the comfort of his father's black limo. His mind was troubled.

First, there was Niwa Daisuke. After what happened at the ball, Satoshi wondered Niwa had cleared things up with Harada Riku. After all, the girl had seen things that she should not have seen. Usually, he would have been concerned over his identity being exposed, but…

Harada Riku would have found out eventually.

Hmm? Satoshi wondered what had made him felt that way. Perhaps it was because Harada Riku was Niwa's sacred maiden.

More importantly, he wanted to know Niwa's answer.

_I cannot continue waiting any longer._

Satoshi felt a shudder down his spine. Was that his own feelings? Or that of the other one inside of him? Satoshi suddenly felt he could not be too sure. A creepy thought of them sharing this same feeling made his skin crawl.

Nonetheless to say, his other concern was that very white angel that resided within.

What he said to him…What he had said to Niwa that night, how he acted while he was in control of his body… shook him greatly…

_What kind of artwork will I become. The ones who wish to see this are your clan, Satoshi-sama!_

_I'm not!_

_Just how much do you want to torment me…_

_This gun will only work on Dark. Niwa, you must have given this some thought… If… If Dark does not exist… Everything, everything… Everything will end…_

What was he thinking? What is he plotting?

Satoshi would very much like to have things figured out, but as things were going, he might not even make any sense of things before it becomes too late for him… At least that was how he felt…

First things first, his father would like to talk with him today.


	3. Chapter 3

"Young master? Young master Daisuke?" Argentine knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in." A faint voice reached his ears.

Argentine took that queue and opened the door.

"Young master Daisuke, the mistress is calling for y-… Young master?"

The room was empty and the balcony door was left open. The curtain swayed with the easy breeze flowing into the room. It was a peaceful Saturday morning.

Argentine ventured to the balcony and found the young master sitting down on the balcony in a relaxed manner, with his back against the wall. He was staring upwards. The blonde then turned to see the beautiful cerulean sky.

It had rained the night before and ruined the rest of the dance party.

"Argentine."

"Yes, young master?"

"What was Quolia like?"

"…"

The sudden question had caught him off guard.

"She…" Argentine could felt himself choking on his words. "Quolia… She was meant to always be by my side."

Argentine looked up at the faraway sky.

"Our creator… one of the descendants of the Hikari family… a great fan over the ancient art piece known as the Black Wings…"

"The Black Wings?!"

"Yes."

The world had seemed to spin slightly faster today.

"He was inspired… and decided to create Quolia and I… but he found us a failure in his eyes…" At that, Argentine was evidently despondent. "We could never compare to their glory… and much less what was intended upon completion…"

Daisuke could only stare.

Argentine gave a sad smile.

"Do you know? Quolia… was modeled after the Black Wings."

"…?!"

That statement took both the redhead aback.

"What do you mean?"

Argentine cocked his head to the side and wanted to clarify what their query was about, but could not find the words.

"And you…? What about you?"

"I…"

"Argentine! Daisuke!"

"Uh oh! Mom is calling!"

* * *

Today, the Harada sisters were invited to the Niwa household for a chat. Dad did most of the talking. Daisuke mostly sat there, affirming question to which the pair of twins would ask him.

Dark was sound still sound asleep.

_"Leave me be… for the time being, Daisuke… I need some time… I will recover, I promise…"_

Daisuke sure hoped so.

He did not take much interest in the Harada sisters' exclamations, nor their confusion.

Did Dark heard the conversation he had with Argentine?

Most likely not. Daisuke tried calling him in his mind but it seems like Dark is sound asleep.

"Niwa-kun!" Daisuke was snapped back to reality by the two identical female faces in front of him. "Call him out!"

"You mean, Dark? He's asleep."

"What? Why?"

"Ever since the night of the dance, he had been trying to recover…"

"Oh…"

The girls were obviously disappointed. They must have something they wanted to ask him. Daisuke had questions he would like to ask as well.

If Quolia was designed after Dark… then Argentine… with his blond hair and everything…

It would be a good idea to ask Dad.

For one, Daisuke wondered if it was a good thing to be thinking of all these when the two Harada twins were so bothered over the issue of him and Dark being in the same body… but somehow, it had lifted some kind of weight upon his shoulders that he never knew had been there.

They seemed troubled now, staring at each other…

Daisuke did not need to ask to find out what was on their mind.

Sisters.

What do you do when you find out the one you love is the same person that your sister loves?

But in this case, it is more like… what do you do when you find out that the person you love shares the same body with another person whom your sister is in love with?

Argentine observed their troubled faces and wondered if his had matched theirs. That night when young master Daisuke had returned… That distinctive energy that still lingered around his chest where he had been shot… It definitely was…

… Quolia!


	4. Chapter 4

_"I'm disappointed in you."_

Satoshi felt sick. Literally.

Well, after that short session with his father, he felt worse.

He had been recuperating at home for the past few days now, but tonight, it had gotten bad enough that he felt giddy whenever he stood up and walked around. It felt hot, then it felt cold… His head screamed at him from the inside and he had no idea how to shut it up.

Even the fallen angel within him had deserted him to die by himself.

Satoshi wondered when he had ever thought of Krad as his companion. Seriously, his brain is getting critical damage from the fever.

Why must his clock choose this time to become faulty? What is 88:88:88…? Is there even such a time…

He stared at the ceiling for a while and zoned into space until some flashing light caught his attention.

His cell phone.

It was at the drawer beside his bed. He picked it up.

He should really call the doctor. It is not the time to die yet… well, technically, dying would possibly put an end to his family line, and also the Hikari's curse… but the Niwa clan still has to deal with Dark. Judging from his interactions with the Niwa family, he can only conclude that they are too ignorant, too trusting, too naïve… to believe that a Hikari artwork like the Black Wings would bow to their command, to want a co-existence with them…

As a Hikari, he should not be concerned over the Niwa clan's fate, but it is still his responsibility to ensure that his family's artwork do not creep in and destroy others' simple livelihood… though the Niwa's livelihood could be anything but simple.

He looked through his contacts… as best as he could… Why is his phone acting up at this time…? The words are all blurry.

Hey wait, is it because his spectacles are not on?

Umm, no… the spectacles did not help. Anyways, he did not need spectacles in the first place, right? Where has his brains gone to. He wanted to scold himself.

He clicked a button.

But obviously, he dialed the wrong number.

Because the next thing he knew, he heard a certain redhead Niwa's voice.

"Hello! Niwa residence!"

"Umm… wrong number… Bye."

"Hey wait! Hiwatari-kun, is that you?"

"… No."

"Hiwatari-kun!"

Crap. How the hell did he tell? Satoshi rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. I said bye."

He cannot even be bothered to be frustrated over this. The fever has seriously gone to his brains. He does not want to think anymore.

"But Hiwatari-kun!"

"Shut up! I said shut up! I need to call the doctor!"

"The doctor? Why? Are you sick, Hiwatari-kun? No wonder you haven't been in school lately. Ah… Ah… Can I come to visit you? Ah… But it is already 8.43pm though… Will it be oka-?"

"No!"

Niwa provided some good information though. It is 8.43pm… no wonder he is feeling the strange feeling in his stomach whenever it needs to be nourished with nice warm food. Ah… so that was it…

Satisfied, he clicked the phone shut and made his groggily to the kitchen downstairs. Snack would be fine right? He did not really want to bother with the cooking and washing, especially when he felt so tired… Not that he ever does…

And the world went black.

* * *

He lied almost lifelessly at the bottom of the staircase. His golden eyes studied the ceiling for a while, pondering the reason that he was where he is right now. Yes, Satoshi-sama had chosen the perfect timing to faint.

The shock caused by the fall had not worn off yet and he was unable to move.

It just seemed to be the perfect timing for a certain Niwa redhead to barge right in through the door.

"K-K-Krad…-san…?"

His name… with a prefix… Yes, that was fine, he supposed.

From where he was, he could see those red orbs taking in the sight quickly… and then _running_ over to his sid- oh yes, he can definitely move now!

_"Daisuke! Don't go too close to him!"_

_"Hiwatari-kun is sick! And he fell down the stairs!"_

_"Dai-"_

"Krad-san!"

Krad swiftly pulls himself up and leans against the side of the railings. The difference in height is going to be of some comfort until Dark takes over.

"Umm…" Ruby eyes peered up at him. "What happened?"

Compelled to answer, he spoke. "He fell down the stairs. I'm taking over."

* * *

**Hey, this is the author speaking. Yeah, hey. Didn't know that there were people out here. I thought that DN Angel was dead. And the fanfic thread for this manga was dead or something. But guess some are still alive and surviving... And I thought I could be lazy and just post whenever I want... Kekekeke... Like that's going to change or something, huh!**


End file.
